Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Bio
Ezio Auditore da Firenze was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian branch of the Assassin Order, a title he held from 1503 to 1512. He was also an ancestor to Desmond Miles and Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members - his mother and sister - Ezio took refuge in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni with his uncle Mario, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from his uncle, Mario Auditore, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christoffa Corombo to the "New World", liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free thought throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Traveling to the aged fortress of Masyaf in order to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio was retired and residing in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Some time after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jack Sparrow (by Greenberet69) Life in the pirate city of Tortuga is still the same with pirates and wenches drinking, having fun, and shooting out random shots from their guns. In the Tortuga bar the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow along with 4 crew men from the Black Pearl are gathering up other pirates to join the crew. Jack sitting at the table looks up to notice a strange man in white robes. "Excuse me mate. Can I help you with something?" Jack asks The stranger in white walks up to Jack at the table. "Yes you can." The stranger says "Well, you like to join my crew mister...."Jack says "Ezio Auditore da Firenze. And no, I don't want to join your crew Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "That accent of yours you Italian?" Jack asks "Yes, I am, now listen to me Jack Sparrow. You may not know it, but you killed two of my men at Port Royale." Ezio says "Sorry mate, I don't remember killing anyone at the Port except a couple of East India Trading Company soldiers." Jack says "Exactly. My two men were undercover to find out if this East India Trading Co. was supplying my enemies called the Templars." Ezio says "Well sorry about that mate, but if you don't mind some people what to join my crew if you don't mind." Jack says Ezio turns around to the other pirates and says "Sorry people, but sign ups are closed." Ezio says "Now what do you think you are doing mate?" Jack says "You need to pay for your crimes Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "Sorry mate, but first of all there should be a Captain in there somewhere, second you are outnumbered 5 to one mate." Jack says as his pirates draw their weapons. "Your wrong Sparrow." Ezio says "Jack then looks up to notice another person wearing the same white robe as Ezio. "Who are you mate?" Jack asks "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am an Assassin of Italia!" Ezio says "Right, sorry mate, but got to go now, bye." Jack says The Assassin with the crossbow fires at Jack but Jack ducks out of the way and the arrow strikes the Pirate behind Jack in the heart . One of Jack's pirates with a Musket fires at the Assassin with the crossbow strikes the Assassin in the chest and makes the Assassin fall to the ground floor . Jack gets back up and doesn't see Ezio and orders his men out the back door. Jack and the pirates exit the bar out the back door and start heading out of the alleyway when the Pirate with the musket gets struck by an arrow in the back . Jack and the other pirates look on the roof and see Ezio with his Crossbow and one of the pirates fires his Flintlock at Ezio but Ezio gets out of sight and the shot misses. Jack and his pirates head out into the street which is full of people and they start heading back to the Black Pearl. On their way there they are forced to take a detour when the road to the docks is blocked by a huge fight for money. However unknown to them they play right into Ezio's hands and they notice 2 robed men following them. Jack looks up to see a Assassin jump from the roof and tries to assassinate Jack but Jack pulls out his Flintlock and fires a shot and kills the Assassin who falls to the ground dead , "Alright mates so you two just stay here and keep those Assassins busy I will just go to the Black Pearl and bring back help" Jack says (Sarcastically) Jack runs off leaving the two pirates. The two assassins who are in cover move up and one of the pirates armed with a Musket fires but misses and starts to reload while the other pirate who has reloaded his Flintlock tries to find out which Assassin to shoot. Unknown to them however is that the assassins are just to act as cover while Ezio scales onto the roof of the building behind them and as soon as he sees them he gets back and starts running and jumps off of the roof (Imagine slow motion here) Ezio draws his Dual Hidden Blades and drives both of them into the necks of the two pirates . Ezio signals his assassins and they meet up and head after Jack. They enter what looks like an abandoned part of Tortuga when one of the Assassins see Jack enter a building. "Master, over there." One of the Assassins say The Assassin runs off with Ezio and the other Assassin follow him. The Assassin gets to the door and opens it up and sees a Cannon pointing straight at him with Jack holding the lighter. "Hello there mate." Jack says The Assassins eyes widen as Jack fires the Cannon which blows right through the Assassin but Ezio and the other Assassin are able to dodge the Cannonball as it flies through the other building . The other Assassin gets back up and goes into the building Jack is in but Jack is waiting in the corner next to a rope and draws his Cutlass and cuts the rope which causes a chandelier above the Assassin to fall right on top of him, Jack gets over to the Assassin and puts a bullet through his head with his Flintlock . Jack looks up to see Ezio get up and run towards him and so Jack starts running and exits out the back door. Jack runs into a nearby barn but once he gets inside he doesn't see sign of a back door and turns around but to see Ezio in his way. Jack draws his Cutlass and Ezio draws his Sword of Altair "Listen mate, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way." Jack "I don't care what way it is, you have nowhere else to run." Ezio says Jack charges at Ezio who block a strike from Jack's Cutlass and hits Jack in the face with his fist sending Jack stumbling back. Ezio charges at Jack and the two engage in a long duel, Ezio swings at Jack's head but Jack ducks down and swings at Ezio's leg but Ezio jumps over the sword. Jack swings his Cutlass but Ezio jumps back but Jack is able to draw his Flintlock which he reloaded while running and aims at Ezio "Sorry mate, I win." Jack says Jack fires his Flintlock which strikes Ezio in the chest and Ezio falls down. Jack walks over the Ezio's body takes his hat off and kneels down and says "Sorry it had to end this way mate." Jack says He gets up to leave but unknown to him Ezio opens his eyes grabs the Sword of Altair and cuts Jack's legs and he falls down in pain. "Not bad mate, but how did you survive?" Jack says Ezio shows him the Armor of Altair which the bullet bounced off of. Jack draws his sword and ready to defend himself but Ezio points his hands at Jack's head, Jack is confused until he notices something under Ezio's hand. Ezio fires the Hidden Gun which goes right through Jack's skull and Jack Sparrow falls down dead . Ezio keels down by Jack "Requiescat in pace" Ezio says and closes Jack's eyes. Winner: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Expert's Opinion While Jack had the better experience fighting more tougher enemies then Ezio's enemies. Ezio dominated up close with his better weapons and more skilled fighting up close. Also the important X-Factors of Tactics, Physicality, and Psychological health helped him. But the most important X-Factor of Audacity brought him the win as he was never afraid to fight and never run away from battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Halt (by Codgod13) No battle written. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion It was decided to end the battle in a tie due to both warriors having great combat and stealth skills and the victor being mostly dependent on the setting. Ultimately, Halt had the upper hand in dark remote areas where he'd be able to use stealth to his advantage, whereas Ezio would prevail in a thriving city due to his superior street smarts and close-combat mastery. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ismae Rienen (by Affectos) No battle written. WINNER: EZIO Expert's Opinion While Ismae had a high amount of training and spirituality, Ezio was more trained for battle and while Ismae trained in poisons, Ezio was higher skilled in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saladin (by ILoveBattles) Ezio and six assassins were sent to hunt down and kill an Arab leader who is in Italy to make plans for an invasion. Ezio is first to reach the edge of the building, and signals his assassins to stop. He sees Saladin walking with 6 guards by him. “Saladin, sir, we should move faster. The meeting is in 15 minutes.” A guard says to Saladin. “Fair enough. Do we have a carriage?” He asks, looking around. “Go. Leave the leader alone. He’s mine.” Ezio says to his men. The assassins converge on Saladin’s position. “Get them!” An assassin yells. “What in the-“ A guard of Saladin is cut off by an assassin jumping on him and pushing the hidden blade through his neck. Ezio-7 Saladin-6 “My good Allah!” Saladin yells as he sees his friend die. All the other assassins get involved and fight the Arabs. One assassin is held up by an Arab soldier, but another assassin is able to chop at his side and kill the Arab. Ezio-7 Saladin-5 “Kill some of them at least!” An Arab soldier yells out. “Saladin!” Ezio yells in the midst of the battle. Saladin turns and looks at Ezio, only to get shot right above the hip by a crossbow bolt. Saladin falls onto the ground, but is able to crawl into an alleyway and hide. “Fool. Kill the rest of them!” Ezio yells to his assassins. Just after Ezio said that, an Arab soldier parries and disarms an assassin, then slashes him in the throat and kills him. Ezio-6 Saladin-5 “What in god’s name?” Ezio mutters to himself as he sees the death of his assassin. He unsheathes his Sword of Altair and comes down with an overhead strike on the Arab soldier that killed the assassin. Luckily, the Arab is able to put up his sword and block the oncoming attack. The Arab kicks Ezio in the stomach from the ground, causing him to move backwards. Another assassin goes to help, but an arrow lands in his stomach. Ezio-5 -Saladin-5 Ezio looks over and sees an injured Saladin from the corner of the alley. “He’s not going to get very far anyway. Kill the others first.” Ezio says to himself. “Ezio, we need help!” A voice came from the battle scene. Ezio sprints to an Arab soldier, but he had already pulled out his Khanjar and stabbed the assassin in the throat. Ezio-4 Saladin-5 “What kind of warriors are these men?” Ezio muttered. He runs behind the Arab soldier and runs the Sword of Altair through the back of the Arab. Ezio-4 Saladin-4 “I’m going to kill you, you Arab bastard!” an assassin yells at an Arab soldier. The assassin parries an attack, but the Arab picks up some dirt and throws it in the eyes of the assassin. “Dirty move!” Ezio yells to the Arab before charging him. The Arab, notified by this taunt, is able to throw Ezio to the ground when he charges. Ezio is able to react by using the Hidden Blade to stab him in the knee. The other assassin surprises the Arab with the stiletto and stabs him in the stomach. Ezio-4 Saladin-3 “Thank you, friend.” Ezio says to the assassin. “No, thank you.” The assassin says. As they both turn around, they see another assassin get bashed in the face by an Arab Warhammer. Ezio-3 Saladin-3 “What in the?” The assassin next to Ezio says. The two assassins approach the Arab swiftly, but he keeps them at distance by wildly swinging his Warhammer. “Stay back, you hooded fools!” he yells at them. Ezio nods to his fellow assassin, and he slides to the Arabs feet and slashes his Achilles tendon. “Stay right there.” Ezio says to the Arab. The other assassin looks around, and gets an arrow to the neck for standing up. Ezio-2 Saladin-3 Ezio looks over to his last assassin, and decides he needs someone to help him. Ezio pulls out his crossbow and shoots an Arab in the side. Ezio walks over to the Arab and points his sword at his neck. “Please…” The Arab says, struggling to breathe. “Why should I?” Ezio says as he cuts the Arab’s neck with the Sword of Altair. Ezio-2 Saladin-2 “Forgot one thing, hold a moment.” Ezio says. He walks over to the Arab soldier with the slashed tendon. “Having trouble getting up?” Ezio asks. “Shut up and kill me.” The Arab says. “With pleasure.” Ezio says. He pulls out his stiletto and stabs him in the stomach, leaving it in him. Ezio-2 Saladin-1 Saladin picks up his Khanjar and creeps into the bloody road. The assassin sees Saladin walking towards them and fires his crossbow, but only grazes his arm. Saladin stumbles behind a fountain and sits down to mend his wounds. He hears footsteps though, and throws his Khanjar into the assassin’s head. Ezio-1 Saladin-1 “Ezio Auditore.” Saladin says as he gets up. “All I hear is your damned name all around this city.” Saladin slowly pulls out his scimitar. “It’s for a reason.” Ezio says. He sees Saladin preparing a surprise attack and times his sword to draw just as Saladin swings his scimitar. The impact from the two blades exerts Saladin’s wound, knocking him back. Saladin takes another desperate swing, and the blade runs off of Ezio’s sword. Ezio goes for a low swipe, and he just barley scrapes Saladin’s leg. Saladin takes a swing at Ezio’s other side, but he is able to pull out his hidden blade and block the attack. Ezio capitalizes by pulling an upward slash and cutting Saladin’s shoulder. Ezio, without looking, trusts his sword behind him through Saladin’s back and out his chest. Ezio pulls out, sheathes his sword and turns around. He rolls Saladin’s corpse on his back to confirm his death, and stands up. Ezio-1 Saladin-0 Ezio looks around and sees the carnage before him. He goes to all six of his fallen comrades and pays his respects to all of them. He whistles for his horse and mounts it, taking one last look at the corpses of Arabs and assassins. “The most messy assassination there’s ever been.” Ezio muttered to himself. Expert's Opinion Ezio won because of his more reliable troops who are better trained, he has a home field advantage, and Ezio was a better fighter as well as a better worker with his team, while Saladin usually just stood back and gave commands to his troops. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Corvo Attano (by Geekboy27) Intro A man stands alone in the night, next to a market as many of the civilians are leaving to their homes. He sees a man motion him into an alley he follows. He walks into the alley to find two other Templars with a dead Assassin at their feet. The man bows before the men. The man's superior places a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, do you know what your mission is?" The tall man asks The young man responds "I must take the assassins robes and go into the throne room of Emily Kaldwin, the child emperess of Dunwall. I must attempt to assassinate her but if I am killed, I will frame the Master Assassin Ezio Auditore." "Yes very good." The olderman says with a smile The man takes the robes and leaves. ---- In Emily's throne room it is night, and a small party is going on. Corvo stands next to the throne of young Emily. "Corvo, their is a lot of people here!" Emily says "Yes, they are here to celebrate your new rule as emperess." Corvo responds Sudenly, a scream Corvo runs over and sees a white robed man running full speed knocking out, and even killing several civilians. He runs to Emily and almost stabs her but Corvo pulls out his Crossbow shooting the man in the leg as he screams and falls down. Corvo walks to Emily. "Are you ok Emily?" "Yes I am fine Corvo." Emily says shaken up. Corvo pulls down the mans hood. "Who put you up to this?" Corvo asks with a glare. The man grins. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The man respons "And where can I find this man Ezio?" "In Roma look for the Assassins." The gaurds approach. "Gaurds, take this man to the prison. I have to find this man Ezio he seems dangeroues and must go against his crime to have young Emily killed." Corvo puts on his mask and has Samuel take him to Rome. He makes sure to find Ezio so he can make sure he brings no harm to Emily again. ' '''Sam and Corvo get to Rome safely and Corvo is about to leave. "Becareful Corvo," Says Sam "I read about this guy. He has assassinated noble men that are worse then the men you killed." "Don't worry Sam" Corvo responds as he heads off to find Ezio. ---- Corvo finds a poster with Ezio's face on it. "It's written in Itallian" He says then moves off. He sees a man with a white robe walk in to an alley, and he follows. He sees the man go down a sewer tunnel. "Well lets try it" Corvo says as he crawls through. ---- He gets to an large area wich is made of stone. He sees Assassins guarding the door. "I am only here for Ezio" Corvo says. He arms his Crossbow with sleep darts. He shoots one of the Assassins, who then falls over. "What?!" One of the Assassins yell. Corvo shoots the other one. He goes into the room which is big and very round, and sees Ezio examing a sword. "Ezio Auditore!" Corvo yells. Ezio turns "Who are you? Why do you have that mask?" Ezio asks "These matters do not convern you! Why did you try to kill young Emily?!" Corvo yells back. "Who's young Emily?" But before Ezio can say anything else, Corvo attacks. They both grab their swords and they clash. They both take swings at each other a lot. Corvo is able to deflect almost every hit thanks to Pieros uprade. He hits Ezio's sword away and slashes his arm. Ezio brings out his hidden blades as Corvo takes out his knife. Corvo attempts to stab Ezio but Ezio has the upper hand and is able to stab quicker. He stabs Corvo two times in the leg. Corvo pulls out his pisol and attemps to shoot Ezio. But Ezio is quicker and runs in to the dark area of the room and hides. Corvo looks around. Ezio fires his Crossbow at Corvos leg. Corvo yells out in pain and pulls drops his pistol. Ezio Runs out with his blades and attempts to stab him again. But Corvo grabs his Crossbow and fires it at Ezio. The bolt goes so fast Ezio has no time to dodge it and it hits him in the stomach. Ezio falls down as Corvo tries to get up. The bolt went deep into his stomach and he is slowly bleeding out. Corvo grabs his sword and stabs it into Ezio's chest. "For the Emperess!" '''Winner: Corvo Attano' Expert's Opinion Corvo won because his weapons were more advanced than Ezios and he had more experience taking down baddies then Ezio. Corvo's sword could easily deflect attacks and his Crossbow had more range then Ezio's To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bayek of Siwa (by Wassboss) TBW Winner: Ezio Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios